Grimnoir Chronicles series
The Grimnoir Chronicles by Larry Correia. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Five days after Owen Zastava Pitt pushed his insufferable boss out of a fourteenth story window, he woke up in the hospital with a scarred face, an unbelievable memory, and a job offer. It turns out that monsters are real. All the things from myth, legend, and B-movies are out there, waiting in the shadows. Officially secret, some of them are evil, and some are just hungry. On the other side are the people who kill monsters for a living. Monster Hunter International is the premier eradication company in the business. And now Owen is their newest recruit. It’s actually a pretty sweet gig, except for one little problem. An ancient entity known as the Cursed One has returned to settle a centuries old vendetta. Should the Cursed One succeed, it means the end of the world, and MHI is the only thing standing in his way. With the clock ticking towards Armageddon, Owen finds himself trapped between legions of undead minions, belligerent federal agents, a cryptic ghost who has taken up residence inside his head, and the cursed family of the woman he loves. Business is good… Welcome to Monster Hunter International. ~ My Novels | Monster Hunter Nation A smart, authentic, incredibly fun alternate history in which magic has been incorporated into an otherwise recognizable world of the 1930’s. ~ Goodreads Reader Books in Series Grimnoir Chronicles series: # Hard Magic (2011) # Spellbound (2011) # Warbound (2013) ~ ranked #40 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides Freebie: The Grimnoir Chronicles: Detroit Christmas by Larry Correia - Baen Books Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels none First Book Cover Blurb Jake Sullivan is a licensed Private Eye—with a seriously hardboiled attitude. He also possesses raw magical talent and the ability to make objects in his vicinity light as a feather or as heavy as depleted uranium, all with a magical thought. It's no wonder the G-men turn to Jake when they need someone to go after a suspected killer who's been knocking off banks in a magic-enhanced crime spree. Problems arise when Jake discovers the bad girl behind the robberies is an old friend, and he happens to know her magic is just as powerful as his, and the Feds have plunged Jake into a secret battle between powerful cartels of magic-users--a cartel whose ruthless leaders have decided that Jake is far too dangerous to live. . . World Building An alternate universe—beginning in 1850’s—where one percent of humanity has some degree of magical ability, airships decorate the skies of all modernized nations, wars are fought with supernatural forces, armies are made up of the living and dead alike, and Nikola Tesla's "Peace Ray" is the primary deterrent against an all out war. Some individuals with profound abilities, so-called Actives, are people just like everybody else. But while most nations embrace their diversity, some enslave them, while others experiment on them brutally. These books detail their tribulations and glories. ~ Grimnoir Chronicles ~ FB Setting Alternate early 1930s America The Supernatural Elements TYPES: Magic, Actives (magic works for them), Brutes, zombies, The magic system of Hard Magic really felt more like “super powers” than the stuff of sorcery and this made it both familiar and fresh at the same time. Each Active has access to a single magic/power and the varieties are amazing. Examples include teleportation, healing, pyrokinetics, electricity, invulnerability, super strength, telekinesis, density manipulation, super speed, ESP, etc... ~ Goodreads Reader World Jake is granted early parole by J. Edgar Hoover in exchange for working with the government to bring down dangerous “Actives” wanted for murder. While on a mission to bring down a dangerous “Brute” (i.e., super strength), Jake discovers that the Active in question is his old sweetheart Delilah. The confrontation leads Jake to the discovery that the government has been lying to him and he finds himself recruited by a magical society—the “'Grimnoir'”—that is involved in secret war against the evil Imperium (and alternate Japanese Empire run by the most powerful Active in the world, the Chairman). Larry Correia has created a fun, blockbuster of a world that have incorporated the use of magic in very interesting ways. You’ve got the German army using zombie soldiers thanks to the Kaiser’s powers of necromancy and the Imperium’s Iron Guard are a superb foe for the story. You have Actives known as “cogs” whose power is creative genius and so the world of the 1930’s has some surprises for the readers to discover. Recurring Characters Author Larry Correia * Website: Monster Hunter Nation * For full bio: About Me | Monster Hunter Nation Bio: Larry Correia is the New York Times bestselling author of the Monster Hunter International series, the Grimnoir Chronicles, and the thriller Dead Six. My next novel, Monster Hunter Legion, will be available September 2012. ~ Goodreads | Larry Correia Cover Artist *Artist: Alan Pollack, cover for Hard Magic — Website: Alan Pollack Illustration/Sci Fi, Fantasy, Horror, Surreal, New York *Original artist: Oleg Volk *Author's Cover Gallery: Monster Hunter Nation Publishing Information Author Pages: *Larry Correia | Official Publisher Page ~ Simon and Schuster *Baen - Larry Correia Awards Trivia External References Books: *My Novels | Monster Hunter Nation *Goodreads | Grimnoir Chronicles series by Larry Correia *Larry Correia - FF *Larry Correia - Summary Bibliography - ISFDB *Hard Magic - FritzWiki Sample Chapters Online: *Monster Hunter Legion by Larry Correia - Baen Books *Author Catalog: Larry Correia - Baen Books *My Novels | Monster Hunter Nation Reviews, Summaries, Articles: *GUEST REVIEW-ANDREW SALMON ON 'THE GRIMNOIR CHRONICLES' | ComicMix *Hard Magic (The Grimnoir Chronicles), Larry Correia | Fantasy Works *Audio: The Grimnoir Chronicles. Audible Frontiers. 2013 Review | The Guilded Earlobe *Audio: Hard Magic: Book I of the Grimnoir Chronicles by Larry Correia | DelicioSciPhi *My Awful Reviews: Review: Spellbound: Book II of the Grimnoir Chronicles: Review The World, Characters, etc: *Grimnoir Chronicles Wiki *Literature/The Grimnoir Chronicles - Television Tropes & Idioms Author, Misc: *About Me | Monster Hunter Nation- Author site *Larry Correia - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Larry Correia (Author of Monster Hunter International) Community, Fan Sites: *(3) The Grimnoir Chronicles Gallery of Book Covers Category:Series Category:Male Lead Category:Magic Users Category:Zombies